Irregular military organizations
An irregular military organization is a military organization which is not part of the regular army organization of a party to a military conflict. They are sometimes referred to as revolutionaries, guerrillas, militias, resistance fighters, freedom fighters, terrorists, or insurgents. The uses of which come in and out of fashion, based on political and emotional associations that develop. Described below are some examples of irregular military organizations. Anti-Devil's Village cult A militant cultist group based in Scandinavia harbored a deep hatred for a seaside hamlet known as the Devil's Village. At some point, after acquiring weapons, the cult attacked the Devil's Village and killed the majority of its inhabitants. They spared only one person, a young girl they referred to as "The Devil's Child," only to force her to kill her friends and family, while laughing. The girl would later develop post-traumatic stress and become the PMC soldier Laughing Octopus.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Drebin: ... Except for that girl. They had something else planned for her, something a whole lot worse than dying. Calling her the Devil's Child, they forced her to do the kind of thing you'd expect from one of Lucifer's own. After they made her torture her family and friends, they made her kill 'em. The whole time they were forcing her to laugh, howl like some sort of demon. Chechen rebel groups After the 1991 attempted coup within Russia (then having recently collapsed the Soviet Union) under Boris Yeltsin's regime, and the Chechen National Congress' attempted declaration of independence from Russia, various Chechen rebel groups were created during the war of independence, but then fled after the war officially ended with the deaths of 250,000 Chechens, nearly a quarter of the Chechen population. They then made camps and factions upon fleeing to the Caucasus Mountains. The terrorist Andrey Dolzaev was rumored to be a leader of one of these rebel groups, although this, along with Dolzaev's alleged Chechen nationality and ethnicity, was disputed. Egg Plant Egg Plant was the name of an extremist terrorist group, originally commanded by the Outer Heaven mercenary, Dirty Duck. Former members *Dirty Duck FARC The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia or FARC) are a Colombian Marxist–Leninist revolutionary guerrilla organization involved in the continuing Colombian armed conflict since 1964. The operations of the FARC are funded by kidnap to ransom, gold mining, and the production and distribution of illegal drugs. During the 1960s, FARC provided land on the San Hieronymo Peninsula to the Red Army, in exchange for weapons and additional forces to fight the Colombian regime at the time, following the Soviets failure to import missiles to Cuba. FRELIMO The Mozambique Liberation Front (FRELIMO; Portuguese: Frente de Libertação de Moçambique) was a liberation movement which was founded in 1962 to fight for the independence of the Portuguese Overseas Province of Mozambique. It fought in the Mozambican War of Independence from September 25, 1964 until June 25, 1975. After independence was achieved, the new Marxist-Leninst FRELIMO government was engaged in a civil war against the anti-Communist political faction RENAMO, from May 30, 1977 to October 15, 1992. In the early stages of the Mozambican War of Independence, a young Frank Jaeger fought as a child soldier for the FRELIMO, killing dozens of Portuguese government soldiers with his knife. He was placed in a rehabilitation center by renowned mercenary Big Boss after being defeated in combat, but would later return to Mozambique to fight in the civil war, this time for the RENAMO. FRELIMO has ruled Mozambique from independence until the present, first as a single party, and later as the majority party in a multi-party parliament. Following the collapse of the Soviet Union, it retreated from traditional Marxist ideology and became a democratic socialist party. Former members * Frank Jaeger Kazuhira Miller's guerrilla unit In 1972, a guerrilla group came under the command of then-freelance mercenary Kazuhira Miller, who had left Japan. They were apparently backed by the KGB. He kept a full regiment of elite soldiers on reserve. Two months later, the standard guerrillas he had led ended up killed in an ambush orchestrated by government soldiers, with their commander, Miller, being captured (largely due to inexperience in combat), with Big Boss participating in the battle, resulting in their first meeting. Big Boss later implied that the rebel forces were under the belief that Miller had actually been a government agent sent to take down the guerrilla unit from within and would execute him if he were to return. Big Boss later discovered the presence of an elite unit loyal to Miller amongst the guerrillas due to a Colombian peddler acting as a spy for MSF, Miel, delivering the letter to Big Boss before its intended recipients from Miller to stage an ambush on Big Boss's forces, with them joining after sitting down and talking with them. They later continued with Miller's planned operation to ambush Big Boss, which involved surrounding them at sunset upon getting the signal of Miller yelling loudly "speed shooting," but after Big Boss disarmed Miller with his CQC field-strip, they restrained Miller, although they were reluctant to do so. Big Boss also revealed that his men saw through the rumors about Miller being a traitor to the guerrillas as being propaganda. Khmer Rouge The Khmer Rouge (Khmer: ខ្មែរក្រហម Khmer Krahom, English: Red Khmers) were the followers of the Communist Party of Kampuchea in Cambodia. It was formed in 1968 as an offshoot of the Vietnam People's Army from North Vietnam. It was the ruling party in Cambodia from 1975 to 1979, its leader being Pol Pot. The organization is remembered for orchestrating the Cambodian Genocide, which resulted from the enforcement of its social engineering policies. Its attempts at agricultural reform led to widespread famine, while its insistence on absolute self-sufficiency, even in the supply of medicine, led to the deaths of thousands from treatable diseases such as malaria. Arbitrary executions and torture carried out by its cadres against perceived subversive elements (including the entire intellectual class), or during purges of its own ranks between 1975 and 1978, are considered to have constituted genocide, with their purges being such that simply wearing glasses is enough to be marked as an enemy of the state. By the time their reign ended, more than a third of Cambodia's population was extinguished. Locations that acted as mass graves for the victims of the genocide were later given the name "killing fields." By 1979, the Khmer Rouge had fled the country, while the People's Republic of Kampuchea was being established. Pol Pot committed suicide in 1998 while under house arrest to avoid being turned over to an international tribunal. The organization itself was officially dissolved sometime in December 1999. Desperado Enforcement LLC. member Monsoon was a survivor and presumed victimKevin Washington, in an optional Codec conversation, speculated Monsoon was a victim of the regime. of the Khmer Rouge's reign of terror, which was implied to have deeply affected him into becoming an ascriber to nihilism and misanthropy. Les Enfants Terribles Les Enfants Terribles was a French terrorist group, once sub-commanded by Zanzibar Land mercenary, Running Man. The name of the group was presumably inspired by the novel and 1950s film of the same name. It should not be confused with the 1970s government project of the same name. Former members *Running Man Liberian terrorist cell During the First Liberian Civil War, a terrorist cell operated in Liberia. This terrorist cell was responsible for the deaths of several Americans. A then-teenaged Solidus Snake had managed to capture at least ten members of this cell during his activities as a CIA paramilitary member. For the child soldier Jack the Ripper's 10th birthday, Solidus had Jack kill them by decapitation as the former's birthday present for the latter, with each terrorist acting as a "birthday candle" representing each year Jack lived up to that point.Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty comic Solidus Snake: Happy birthday, Ripper. (gives Jack a knife) Here, its yours. (Motions to ten prisoners) Now, blow out the candles. // Raiden: Ten of them. One for each year of my life. (Jack runs up to the soldiers, knife in tow) Solidus called them Liberian terrorist scum. He Solidus tells me they've killed innocent Americans, that they deserved to die. (Jack gets close to his first prisoner) I don't care. I only knew what I have to do. (Jack runs to the first prisoner, then places his newly-supplied knife to the soldier's neck) I lightly caress the man's Liberian terrorist's neck, as if preparing for the first stroke of a shave. (Jack slowly moves the blade down the neck.) Feeling it out. Searching for just the right... (slice) Ten. // (Head collapses) Solidus: That's my boy. Keep going... // Raiden: Nine. (slice) // Solidus: Blow them all out or you don't get your wish. // Raiden: I don't care. Eight. (slice) My wishes never come true anyway. // Solidus: That's my little Jack the Ripper. // Raiden: Solidus... my so-called "father". He seems proud of me. I don't care. Seven. (slice) I'm ten years old today and I don't care about anything anymore. Lord's Resistance Army The Lord's Resistance Army, also known as the Lord's Resistance Movement is a rebel group that intended to take control of Uganda to establish a theocratic government incorporating Islam, African mysticism, and Christian fundamentalism. It started an insurgency in 1987 that lasted a long time. Former members: *Drebin 893 (child soldier) Maktab al-Khidamat The Maktab al-Khidamat (English: Bureau of Services) was founded in 1984 to raise funds and recruit foreign mujahideen for the war against the Soviets in Afghanistan. MAK became the forerunner to al-Qaeda and was instrumental in creating the fundraising and recruitment network that benefited al-Qaeda during the 1990s. During the Soviet-Afghanistan war, MAK played a minimal role, training a small group of 100 mujahidin for the war and disbursing approximately $1 million in donations from Muslims sourced via a network of global offices in Arabic and Western countries, allegedly including approximately thirty in the United States. MAK maintained a close liaison with Pakistan's Inter-Services Intelligence (ISI) agency through which the CIA and the intelligence agency of Saudi Arabia Al Mukhabarat Al A'amah (also known as the GIP) funneled money to Afghan Mujahideen. Mujahideen (Soviet War in Afghanistan) A loose alliance of multi-national insurgent groups called the Mujahideen fought Soviet-led Afghan forces during the Soviet War in Afghanistan. During the war, Mujahideen shot down hundreds of Soviet aircraft with Stinger SAMs, forcing them to change their tactics. Among these guerrillas, GRU interrogator Revolver Ocelot was known and feared as "Shalashaska." They also hired the services of the PMC Diamond Dogs occasionally, including having them eliminate several Soviet Army commanders stationed in Afghanistan. No Alert No Alert was a small-timeBound Dragons: "We've received a new contract from small-time PF "NO ALERT." They claim the hardline PF "KILL COUNT" has been repeatedly abducting and interrogating NO ALERT personnel. "The mission objective is to infiltrate a Kill Count platform, extract as many prisoners as possible, and reach the goal." Private Force that was active during the 1980s, as well as one of several PFs that were tarnishing the name of Private Forces via reckless actions motivated by money. They were largely inspired by the Diamond Dogs. As such, they had at one point hired Diamond Dogs to infiltrate a rival PF of theirs, Kill Count, as well as put their personnel and material to better use.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) New World Order: Upstart PFs are appearing all over the globe. Though inspired by Diamond Dogs, their reckless actions, motivated by money, have brought chaos to our areas of operations. Not only have they brought discredit to the PF industry, they are now on the verge of triggering new conflicts. One of these PFs, known as "No Alert," has requested that we infiltrate their rival "Kill Count." Your mission is to infiltrate the base and put Kill Count's personnel and materials to better use in Diamond Dogs. They also ended up having several of its personnel abducted by Kill Count, as well as interrogated, which resulted in their hiring Diamond Dogs again to retaliate against their hard-line PF rival, this time with the added objective to rescue their staff. Outer Heaven Resistance The Outer Heaven Resistance was a resistance movement based in South Africa, in the region occupied by the emerging mercenary state of Outer Heaven. The Resistance was led by Kyle Schneider, after his family were killed. During the Outer Heaven Uprising, many members of the Resistance were imprisoned by the mercenary state. The Resistance assisted Solid Snake in 1995, during his mission to eliminate the threat of Outer Heaven to the rest of the world. However, after Snake's success, many members were killed during the subsequent NATO bombing of the area. Afterwards, some of the surviving members allied themselves with Outer Heaven's former leader Big Boss after he saved them, including Schneider. Former members * Kyle Schneider (leader) * Diane * Jennifer * Steve Order of Assassins The Order of Assassins were a clandestine group that existed as early as the Crusades. As indicated by their name, their main profession was conducting assassinations against targeted enemies. One of their more notorious tools was a bundle of straw that was molded into the shape of a box known as the Assassin's Straw Box, which was used by members to dispatch enemies upon sneaking up on them. Kazuhira Miller during the events of the Peace Walker Incident referenced the Order of Assassins when giving a brief description of the Assassin's Straw Box that the Militaires Sans Frontieres procured. RENAMO The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO; Portuguese: Resistência Nacional Moçambicana) was an anti-Communist political organization founded in 1975 following Mozambique's independence, sponsored by the Central Intelligence Organisation of Rhodesia (Zimbabwe). It fought against the FRELIMO in the Mozambican Civil War and against the ZANU movement led by Robert Mugabe from 1975 to 1992. During the war, Frank Jaeger fought as a RENAMO soldier. The end of the civil war led to the disarmament of RENAMO, to the integration of some of its fighters into the Mozambican army and to its transformation into a regular political party. It is now the main opposition party in Mozambique. Former members * Frank Jaeger Sandinista National Liberation Front Vietcong The Vietcong, officially known as the National Liberation Front (NLF) and originally known as the Viet Minh, were a Communist-backed guerilla group that was active within South Vietnam that gave a lot of trouble for United States forces. Some time during Miller's time as a mercenary, he ended up captured by the Vietcong and tortured. Miller proceeded to escape captivity shortly thereafter, also killing the head interrogator in the process. The Whispers The Whispers were a renowned guerrilla squad in North Vietnam. It was rumored that they were more advanced in jungle warfare than even the Green Berets. By December 1999, the Zanzibar Land mercenary Night Fright was the last surviving member of this unit. Former members *Night Fright 5 Commando ANC 5 Commando ANC was a mercenary unit in the Congo Crisis. A CFA armored column commander served with this unit.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: Just be aware that the column's commander served with 5 Commando and later made a name for himself in South Africa's 32 Battalion. He's a hardened veteran, so don't take him lightly. At least one other CFA member also served in 5 Commando during the 1984 Simba rebellion, and implied that he mostly joined for a quick buck due to seeing an ad in a South African newspaper.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). CFA soldier 1: You getting the hang of the job? ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' I guess so. You've been in the business long? ''// '''CFA soldier 1: 'Yeah, ever since 5 Commando.' ''// '''CFA soldier 2: No way! Back when Zaire was still the Congo? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' Almost 20 years now. I replied to an ad in a South African newspaper, and that was it. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' In South Africa? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' Back then I was just interested in a quick paycheck. Never thought I'd still be doing it. Life's funny. The industry's changed a lot now, though. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' Changed how? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' It used to be, the nation gathered the mercs together for a specific cause. Nowadays, mercs form their own organzations, sell themselves to the nations and warlords. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' Thanks to Big Boss? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' Yeah. The legendary mercenary - he set these times in motion. Well, I've got to get back. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' Hey, you mind if we talk some more later on? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' No problem. Keep your powder dry. Former members *Armored column commander (Nova Braga) Wild Geese The Wild Geese were a mercenary group. Big Boss fought with this unit at some point during his mercenary career, after serving in Vietnam. Former members * Big Boss Behind the scenes The name "Wild Geese" is a reference to the 1978 adventure film of the same name, about a mercenary group in Africa. The film was named after a 17th-century Irish mercenary army. The Liberian terrorist cell, whose members Raiden killed as a child soldier, was first mentioned in a scene exclusive to the Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty comic book released by IDW Publishing, and later adapted into Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée for the PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3. The scene was a flashback experienced by Raiden, during his interrogation by Solidus and Ocelot within Arsenal Gear. The Order of Assassins was a group hailing from the Ubisoft franchise Assassin's Creed, which had by the time of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker been referenced in two games of the overall Metal Gear franchise, the first being the Altair outfit in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. The Stubborn Sheep were alluded to in the Gamescom 2014 demo for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, where their logo appeared on red-colored shipping containers on the rival player's Mother Base (represented as the PMC Roughneck Raven), implying that their equipment had been stolen by Roughneck Raven beforehand. The Liquid Strike Force's logo was shown on ballistic shields belonging to the enemy soldiers Big Boss and his men were fighting, before Big Boss kicked them down with his hijacked walker in the debut trailer for Metal Gear Online 3. See also * Mercenary * Private military company * Special forces * Terrorism * Sons of Big Boss * Sons of Liberty (terrorist group) * Army's Heaven * Outer Heaven * Militaires Sans Frontières * Peace Sentinel * Diamond Dogs * Gurlukovich Mercenaries * Middle Eastern militiamen * South American rebel soldiers * Paradise Lost Army * Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. * Desperado Enforcement LLC. * World Marshal Inc. External links * FARC on Wikipedia * FRELIMO on Wikipedia * RENAMO on Wikipedia * Sandinista National Liberation Front on Wikipedia Notes and references Category:Military Groups